CRY
by sugardash
Summary: NARUTO WAS FIVE WHEN HE FIRST MET SASUKE. NARUTO WAS FIVE WHEN HE FIRST FELL IN LOVE. SASUNARU. YAOI


**WELL THIS WAS THOUGHT OFF AS MY SISTER PLAYED THAt SONG BY MANDY MOORE CRY , AND THERES ALSO A LONGER VERSION OFF THIS WITH LIKE FOUR FIVE CHAPTER I JUST WANTED T SEE HOW THIS ONE SHOT TURN OUT BEFORE OR IF I DECIDE TO PUT THE LONGER VERSION. SO LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW. ALSO LISTEN TO THAT ONE SONG WITH IT IT KINDA GOES WITH IT THOUGH I DONT LISTING TO THAT KINDA MUSIC IT DOES FIT IN WITH IT ...BUT YEAH.**

**REVIEWS WELCOME , FLAMES IGNORED.**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN NARUTO**

**WARNINGS : YAOI.**

**CRY**

**AGE 5**

Naruto was never the one to cry. He cried the day he was born and that was the last time he thought he would ever show weakness, so Naruto never cried, not when his parents died, not when he was hit or made fun of. Not a tear was shed. So naruto was struck silent when he discover a raven boy his age or older on his spot crying. Naruto didn't know why or how but he envy the boy. Because unlike him he was able to cry, cry alone. When even naruto couldn't even do that.

Naruto stood their watching the by cry unsure of what to do, so not wanting to get caught he tried to hide behind a bush but ended up falling forward surprising the other boy. The other boy quickly tried to cover all signs of him crying, then he glared at naruto, but naruto didn't seem to mind, he was lost in dark orbs known as eyes. And instead of flinching from the harsh glare naruto gave the raven a smile and his name. The raven boy dropped his glare and help the blond of the ground which he was still laying in. ' _Sasuke_' the boy mumble as he stood next to the blond one. A small shy smile gracing his features. And small smile was all it took to make naruto fall in love.

_It was at age five naruto caught sasuke crying. It was at age five naruto fell in love._

**AGE 10**

Sasuke and naruto , naruto and sasuke. Anyway you said it or put it it was always both of them, inseparable. Sasuke the stoic emotionless emo, and naruto the hyperactive loud mouth . People would stare at the odd friendship both boys had, but nevertheless didn't bother them. They thought it was cute how naruto would understand sasuke by a look or how the blond would speak for the raven, Since the raven never spoke. Or how the raven worried over the smallest injury the blond had or how he made sure naruto eat healthy and not only ramen.

But those were only the small details that people were only able to see. Not the big meaningful one that made their friendship what it was. Like how Naruto could tell what made sasuke uncomfterble or how sometimes he was a bit unsure of himself. Or sasuke who understood naruto's mask perfectly and saw thru every fake smile. So it was a shock to the uhiha when naruto smile a true smile at him. The uchiha swore he never seen anything more beautiful than that in his life. And thus gave birth to a possessive and protective side sasuke didn't know he had .

_At age 10 sasuke witness naruto's true smile. At age 10 sasuke branded naruto as his._

**AGE 15**

five years ago naruto was a complete different person. Ten years ago naruto was alone. He was a fake, attention craze loudmouth. That was till ten years ago before he met sasuke. He knew the raven cared for him even if said raven hated showing his feelings. Naruto knew because when they held hands sasuke walked as if he owned the world. Or when naruto would fall asleep on their _'study date'_, sasuke would make naruto cuddle with him and fall asleep with a smile on his face. Or when they kiss he would always turn around and hide his blushing face. These small insignificant things showed naruto that sasuke cared.

These things showed he care even if he didn't say anything at all. So it was a shock to naruto when he heard sasuke whisper ' _I love you_ ' while he made love to naruto for the first time . He was so shocked that he didn't feel himself repeat the same words in the same loving manner, while screams of pain and pleasure sounded thru the room, naruto couldn't help but want to always be like this in the arms of the man he loved.

_At age 15 naruto heard his first i love you' . At age 15 naruto already knew who he spend the rest of his life with_.

**age 20**

Uzumaki naruto did not cry. That was a fact and sasuke knew that better than anyone. Even sasuke uchiha would admit he cried once or twice in his life. But not naruto, he never seen him once. Not when he had broken his leg. or when they would pick or bully him, not even when he would be put to chop dozens of onions would the blond shed a single tear. So uchiha sasuke was speechless when he had naruto in his embrace crying his heart out after he propose.

At age 20 sasuke propose to naruto.  
At age 20 the loud obnoxious loudmouth dobe was speechless.  
At age 20 sasuke saw naruto cry.  
At age 20 naruto let himself cry in sasuke's arm


End file.
